Blond Angel
by Rayna15700
Summary: Naruto has been beaten all his life because of kyuubi, what happened when sasuke finds out? Rated for language, attempted suicide, and rape
1. Chapter 1

Yo! its me again! yah yah i have writers block right now for Crimson love... so shoot me, but then ic an never update! anyway this is a new story that i got from looking at a Rubbing Alcohol bottle.. weir ne? owell r&r!

Yeah I fixed this chapter! stupid auto correct on my computer! every time i type Sakura it changes it to Saukra, so if anyone knows how to change that so it doesnt, tell me please!

**

* * *

**

**Blond Angel**

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"You should be dead!"

"Go to hell!"

_Why? Its not my fault! I never asked for this! Its not my fault!_

**-Naruto's POV-**

_Why? I did nothing wrong! God damnit! _(A/N sorry if that offends people, but I don't believe in god, so I can put that in there) _I should be used to it by now. Okay I'm finally in the back of town; almost to my apartment… ooh I hope **they** aren't around… _

"Oi kid, are you back for more?"

_Damnit! They are here… crap.. this means I have to get beat up… but I have a mission tomorrow! Here goes nothing._

**-Normal POV-**

The blond boy turned around, ready to stand his ground, knowing the consequences.

"Ready for your punishment, Kyuubi?"

The boy flinched at that name. _'That's not my name you bastard! Damn I want to show them that I'm not bad, so I wont fight back, that's just what they want.' _He knew that doing that would only make them satisfied. For him to fight back, cry, or give up is only what they wanted. And he had to muck pride for that. The leader of the group charged at him, hitting his stomach where the seal was, knocking the poor boy breathless and laying on his back. All he did was get up again, punch after punch, he would get up. Then he looked up, the men had drawn knives and a bottles of something… they were spraying the contents of the bottles on the knives. _'What is that?... crap I don't want to find out'_ against Naruto's fear of the substance and what it might be, he didn't back down.

"This poison won't effect you right away, first it will make it into your blood stream, then after 12 hours, it will take effect suddenly, when you least expect it, and you will be in pain worse then you've ever felt in your life."

'_what does he mean? Pain worse then I've ever felt before?.. I've felt intense pain, pain that has made me pass out before, what can be worse then that?' _the men approached the boy, knives out, but instead of backing away he just stood there.

"Hold on boys, I want to make sure he **can't **get away."

'_Crap, what are they going to do to me?' _The leader of the group walked up to the boy, (A/n ok I know I'm calling Naruto the boy a lot, or the blond haired boy, or something like that, sorry, but I have like, major migraine, and I've been up for like, 2 days so give me a break, ok?) and punched him with a force that knocked him down, but before Naruto (yatta! I used his name!) could get up, he kicked him, hard in his ribs. He did that 2 more times until he herd a satisfying _Crack_, then what Naruto was focused on his side, the man walked over to Naruto's feet and bent down.

"Hey, we cant have you running away now can we?"

He said in a maniacal tone, making Naruto shiver. The leader grabbed Naruto's ankle, and with his other hand his leg, and twisted Naruto's ankle until he hard that satisfying _crack _for the second time that night. _'damn, that hurts so fucking much, but I will not give in, I will not scream, like they want me too, I will not admit defeat, even when I'm beaten. _(1) The man just smirked, and threw Naruto to the others on his group.

"Now its your guy's turn to have fun. Just don't kill him, or _penetrate (2) _him, we will save that job for another day." The man said with a twisted tone.

'_No! Not that! I know what they mean by that. Anything but that, I will fight back if that happens. My virginity will be taken by my will, and by my choice, not some fucking gang members.' _A sharp pain in his side jerked him from his thoughts. He grabbed the pain, and he felt a warm, sticky liquid from the spot. _'Crap! Damnit why? I dint do anything wrong…' _The men kept stabbing him in various places until the leader stopped them.

"Remember we don't want him dead, but the last touch is mine, because my poor blade hasn't tasted his blood yet."

With that said the group backed off, and let the leader approach the boy. Le brought his knife out, and sprayed it with that substance, then jabbed it in Naruto's shoulder, earning a scream that Naruto was trying so hard to suppress. He smirked, then dragged the dagger across the boys back, making a long, horizontal slash from his shoulder to his hip.

"Okay boys, take him back to his apartment, we cant have him dying on us, and his teammates will save him in the morning, they do have a meeting, so they will heal him, and he's smart enough to not tell who did this to him, he knows that will do no good."

And with that 2 members dragged (3) Naruto back to his apartment, and threw him on the bed. Then left him till the next time they meet.

**-Naruto's POV- **

Crap! How am I supposed to explain this to them. I can't even move… wait… what time is it? Itai… I cant move.

**-With Team 7/Normal POV-**

"Naruto is later then usual; you think something happened to him?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Hn." Was the only reply she got from her dark haired team-mate.

'_-s- _(4)_ I can't deny that I'm worried. I mean, I do like him. Like him more then a friend… but he will never know that. Wait! Here Kakashi-sensei now, maybe Naruto is with him' _

"Kakashi sensei, do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura asked.

'_-s- Its like she read my mind…" _

"_N_o I don't, you mean he never showed up!" The teacher said, worry apparent in his voice.

"No, I was worried about him, where do you think he is?"

"I don't know Sakura."

"Sakura, Sasuke, practice is canceled for today, Sakura you go home, Sasuke you go check his apartment, ill go check with Tsunade" the teacher said before disappearing.

**-With Naruto/Naruto's POV-**

Itai… my whole body hurts.. but its nothing that wont heal. 'Bang bang' Crap! Someone's at the door. 'Bang bang" I cant move.. I cant get it.

"Naruto, open up!"

Its Sasuke! No! I cant let him see me like this. I hear the door open. "Naruto where are you!" "Nngh" (5) I tries to tell him to go away, but I can barely speak. I hear him coming towards me. Crap!

**-Sasuke's POV-**

As I get closer to where I herd that sound, the smell of blood gets stronger. I get more and more worried. When I open the door, I almost throw up. The small of bood is so strong, and its all coming from Naruto. "N-Naruto.." I stutter out. "S-s-sas..uk-e.. h-he-lp.." (6)

* * *

(1)No pun intended

(2)Yeah, all of u kno what i mean there so yah

(3)Well kinda carried, but more gragged

(4) That means its sasuke's thoughts

(5) Thats the only sound i could thing of! minds out of the gutter ppl minds out!

(6) Yeah rite.. little ooc there but deal.

Yeah sorry this chpater is soo short! it was supposed to belonger but i had to stop typing it, stupid Parents... Anyway, review, you know you want to, the button is right down there. By the way, flames are allowed, i will read them, i just wont care.


	2. Note

Okay, so, obviously I'm not planning on finishing this. Ever. Sorry guys! I have a shit ton I have to do around my house, and not a lot of free time to do it, ontop of a job and going into my junior year of high school soon, which, the horrible thing is, I wrote this in my eighth grade year and then posted it. Three years, no update, and I still have people putting me on alert lists! So, to soften the impact of "Hoshitshe'snevergoingtoupdateeveragainnooooo!", I'm putting the story up for "adoption." If anyone would like to take over this story, please e-mail me at Ainme_lover_ 2005 yahoo . com [take out the spaces] (Yes, it is supposed to be Ainme, not Anime) with some sample writing of yours. I'm not going to give my fic off to any random person! Afterwards, I'll post another 'note' saying that I've given my story to insert screen name here, with a link to your profile.

Much love,

~Rayna

**Edit: Sorry! I forgot that fanfiction takes out the site name Fixed**


End file.
